Minecraft: The Movie
Note: According to Mojang, they are going for a live-action approach for the movie. If this doesn't change in development and the trailer indeed shows human actors, then this page will be deleted as this wiki strictly covers animated features. ---- |image = |caption = The frontpage of the film's old script, showing its name. |companies = *Mojang AB *Warner Bros. *Vertigo Entertainment |crew = *Peter Sollett (director, writer) *Allison Schroeder (writer) *Aaron Nee (writer) *Adam Nee (writer) *Vu Bui (producer) *Roy Lee (producer) *Jon Berg (producer) *Jon Middleton (producer) *Jill Messick † (producer, died mid-production) *Jon Spaihts (executive producer) *Jim Berney (special effects designer) *Jim Bissell (production designer) |cast = TBA |type = 3D film |genre = *Action *Adventure *Comedy *Drama |country = *Sweden *United States of America |release = 4 March 2022 |rating = PG-13 |length = Unknown |budget = Unknown |gross = }} Minecraft: The Movie is an upcoming 3D action-adventure film based on the Minecraft franchise, directed by Peter Sollett, written by the Nee Brothers and produced and distributed by Mojang AB, Vertigo Entertainment and Warner Bros. Entertainment. Its release date has been confirmed on Minecraft's official website as March 4, 2022. 'Synopsis' The movie will center on a teenage girl and her group of friends as they set out to save their world from the Enderdragon, who escaped from the End and is now wreaking havoc in the world of Minecraft. 'Production' The Minecraft movie was first announced on February 28, 2014 by Notch, when he posted on Twitter that Mojang's partnership with Warner Bros. about a Minecraft film was being leaked. Script work began on March 2, 2014. On October 8, 2014, Vu Bui stated that the movie was in "its early days of development", saying that it was a "large-budget production". He also stated that it might not be released until 2018. Later that same month, Shawn Levy was announced as the director for the film, but left the project along with Kieran and Michele Mulroney, who were serving as writers, due to scheduling conflicts as well as the studio rejecting his script. On July 21, 2015, Vu Bui announced that Rob McElhenney would serve as the director of the film. On June 27, 2016, Mojang announced the title and release date for "Minecraft: The Movie" by showing the front cover of the script and publicly announcing a release date of May 24, 2019. On October 13, 2016, it was announced that Jason Fuchs would be writing the script. On August 3, 2018, the director Rob McElhenney and the writer Jason Fuchs dropped out of the project and were replaced by duo Aaron and Adam Nee. The release date was also pushed back to an unknown date. On January 3, 2019, it was announced that Jim Berney has been appointed for the film's visual effects. On January 11, 2019, it was announced that Peter Sollett would direct the film, with Jon Berg being added as a producer, and Jon Spaihts being added as an executive producer. The plot synopsis was also revealed. Steve Carell considered acting in the film, but dropped out due to schedule issues. In April 2019, Mojang confirmed the release date, as well as that the film will most likely be live-action. On June 24, 2019, Allison Schroeder was announced as writer. 'Debunked rumors' All three of these rumors started on IMDB, as false information added by users of the website. They have been debunked due to lack of external evidence for the claims, IMDB's Wikipedia-esque "anyone can edit" nature and the confirmed plot as of January 11, 2018. 'Plot rumors' *The Minecraft Movie will be about Steve as he goes on an adventure with an Iron Golem known as Klunk. *The Minecraft Movie will follow Steve and Alex as they set out to save the world from Herobrine and his Wither. 'Other' *The film will be created using motion capture, overseen by Julianna Potter. 'Trivia' *Both Shawn Levy and Rob McElhenney have spoken about their original draft for the movie's premise. **Shawn Levy's idea of the movie would've been a (likely computer-animated) Goonies-like story of hunting treasure. **Rob McElhenney's script was a live-action film where Minecraft was an alternate reality that could be traveled through by humans using advanced technology. Said Minecraft reality would've looked like and had similar physics to the game. 'Sources' *The movie's plot and new crew *The Nee Brothers' involvement *Jim Berney *Release date and live-action approach *Allison Schroeder announced as writer Category:Movies Category:Animations Category:Content Category:Released outside of the Internet Category:Official content